Nameless Shinobi
by Hagane1
Summary: Raised in Kiri with no name or a reason to fight, he was practically a tool. Making a choice, he leaves the village behind him and goes on to find what he's looking for. Adult content.


**Hey guys! **

**First of, sorry for taking so long to write again. Life got in my way and kicked me in the face so I had no time to do so. This is a new idea I had for a while and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

"Wake up you worthless brats!"

With these words, a new day begun for a group of Kirigakure academy students. The loud and unforgiving voice of their chunnin sensei woke them up with a start and each of them jumped out of their beds before standing straight and still. Twelve children were in this class, none of them older than eight, each an orphan picked out from the streets and trained to become the next generation of Kirigakure shinobi.

If they had names, they were taken from them and each was labeled by a number. Later on when they graduated, they would be given a name by their sensei as a sign of their growth. There were those who never got a name, being found unworthy to have one by their sensei. They would more than likely die before they reached the age of ten and no one would ever remember them.

That was the harshness of Kirigakure no Sato, a village shrouded in mist and blood where you would be thrown aside if you didn't reach the appropriate level of skill. Failure was not an option and that point was drilled into their heads the moment they first stepped into the academy. If you couldn't keep up, you would die, simple as that.

There was no second choice for these kids. On the street, they were given the option of being a ninja and if they choose that path, only way out was death. None of them thought twice before accepting as the life on the cold streets was much worse than dying. They considered themselves lucky that they were presented with that path. The crippled and sick were left to rot in the streets, never given a chance.

The chuunin looked at each potential ninja with narrowed eyes. "You have five minutes to get ready and get your asses to the courtyard," with that, he turned around and left.

No sooner than he shut the door behind him, the children began to change their sleeping clothes into their academy uniforms. The uniforms were nothing special, simple black shirt and pants with black sandals but they were enough for them. Strapping their weapon pouches to their legs, they formed a line and walked out of the room towards the academy courtyard.

Their sensei stood straight and watched them as they left the building in a line before they stopped in front of him. He nodded once as they stood in attention and cleared his throat.

"Today is the day of your graduation exam," he began as he walked in front of them. "Today you will be tested to see if you are worthy to start you path towards being a ninja of Kirigakure no Sato. You will get only one chance to pass," his tone was cold as he stared each of them down. "Now form in pairs around the courtyard so we can begin."

The students of Kiri academy were formed in pairs the first day of class. While they all trained together under the eyes of their sensei, they trained paired up all the time. They were taught to rely on their partner and to watch each other's back during their stay and that on the day of the graduation, they could only pass if their partner was with them.

Six pairs were quickly formed and each took a spot in the courtyard, making sure to leave some space between each pair. They stood still as they waited their sensei to continue.

"You will have only one task to prove your worth and to be allowed to join our ranks. If you pas, you will be given a sensei who will train you further on before you can continue with your career. You will begin as soon as I give you your objective," he stopped and looked them over, waiting a moment to see if they got the message. "Your task today is to kill your partner."

For a moment, everything was still. Then the sound of a blade slashing through flesh was heard, along with a pained groan. All eyes turned toward a pair of two boys where only one stood while the other was lying on the ground, motionless in the pool of his blood. The other boy was standing with a kunai soaked in blood still in his hand. His eyes were cold and uncaring as he looked at his dead partner.

The chuunin sensei looked the boy over. The boy had spiky blond hair and blue eyes with tree whisker marks on each cheek. With his eye and hair color, he was an oddity among other students because those colors were rare in Kiri. The chuunin smirked as the boy stood, the blood dripping from his kunai, while other students looked at him with shock in their eyes.

"Well done, Kyuu," he said as the boy looked at him. "You have passed the exam. Stand behind me until the exam is over," the boy nodded and walked behind his sensei, swinging his kunai through the air to swipe the blood off of it before he put it in his pouch. The chuunin nodded to himself, he sort of expected him to pass. Kyuu was most silent of his group, doing each task and exercise without question. He was at the top in his class, his skill and strength higher than any of his class. The chuunin looked back at the remaining students, seeing them still staring in shock at the dead boy. "Didn't I give you your task, brats? Or would you like to return to the street?"

The students jumped hearing their sensei and each pulled out a kunai.

Then the bloodshed began.

Xxxx

Yagura sat behind his desk staring at the six jounin in front of him. He was a young man, somewhat short with grey hair and pink eyes. He was the youngest person to become a kage, which showed his skill and power. The jounin in front of him were all known shinobi of Kiri, each having a list of deeds they did to become known across the land. They stood, waiting for the academy chuunin instructor to bring them the list of the students who passed so each could take one under his wing.

They stood in silence until a knock on the door was heard and the chuunin instructor entered with a notepad under his arm. After the test was finished, he sent the six still alive students back to their room to wash up and prepare to meet their sensei. He gave a small bow to Yagura before he presented him the notepad.

"The exam is over, Yagura-sama, and these are the students who passed," he said in a respectful tone.

Yagura skimmed over the list, reading each name written. "Ni, San, Go, Hachi, Kyuu, Juuichi," he muttered before looking at the instructor. "Your opinion?"

"They performed adequately, some more unwilling than the others," the chuunin said, giving his honest opinion. "There was one student, however, who performed much better than the rest."

This piqued Yagura's interest. "What makes you say that?"

"He killed his partner almost the moment I gave the order. He didn't even flinch," he said with a smirk. "He was as ruthless as Zabuza-san years back, even if he didn't kill the rest of his class."

Yagura stared at him for a moment before sparing a glance to one of the jounin present. The jounin was also looking at the chuunin with interest. He had black spiky hair and black eyes and he was wearing a grey jounin flak jacket with black shirt, pants and sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his lower face and neck, with his hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. Most notable thing about him though was a massive broadsword resting on his back.

That man was Momochi Zabuza, Demon of Kirigakure.

"Which student was that?" Yagua asked, interest coating his voice.

"Kyuu, Yagura-sama," the chuunin replied.

Yagura searched through his memory before remembering the child in question. It was the blond boy who was found in an alley on the edge of the village. The reason he remembered him though was because of the amount of chakra the boy had. Even if he was only four at the time, the boy had as much chakra as a chuunin, which for someone so young was amazing. He never bothered to meet the boy however.

"Sounds like an interesting brat," Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"He is," the chuunin replied. "He is at the top of his class, with exceptional stamina and more chakra than a boy his age should have."

"I see you are interested, Zabuza," Yagura said, looking at the jounin. "Should I take that as your acceptance of training him?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Might as well. If I have to take on a brat to train, I'd rather have someone who won't pussy out when blood needs to be spilled."

"Very well," Yagura concluded. "Let us sort the other students then."

Xxxx

The students sat on their beds, cleaned up and ready as they waited for their sensei. All of them had empty looks in their eyes, some taking on that look recently and some having it for a while. They patiently waited until their sensei would arrive and take them from the academy. It was the last day they would spend here.

Soon the jounin began to arrive, each calling out a single student until only one remained.

Kyuu sat on his bed, staring at the wall as he waited. His eyes were cold and uncaring, being like that even while he roamed the streets of Kiri as a homeless orphan. He didn't care about anything, only to survive and early on he realized that you had to be ruthless to do so. You had to throw away your emotions and care only for yourself if you ever hoped to see another day.

He sat there for several hours, not moving a muscle while he waited for his sensei, all the while not noticing a shadow hidden in the room. Zabuza watched the boy from his hidden corner, examining him. He decided to let the boy wait hoping to get a reaction and to find out more about the boy before meeting him. He didn't get any reaction however since the boy didn't move a muscle. He did conclude that he could be patient which was a very important trait to have. Finally getting bored of seeing basically nothing, he appeared in front of the boy.

"Are you Kyuu?" he asked, getting a nod from the boy. "My name is Momochi Zabuza and I will be your sensei until I deem you worthy to move on. You will call me Zabuza-sensei, is that clear?" getting another nod from the boy he walked toward the door and motioned the boy to follow. "Also, I will not give you a name yet. For me, you are still a weak brat and until you prove me otherwise, you will be just a number," the boy gave him another nod and the two soon left the academy. "Now that we got out of the way, we can begin your training. I will expect your best so don't disappoint me boy."

Kyuu took everything his sensei told him in and with a final not, he walked by his sensei. The gates of the village soon came into view and the two walked out of the village to begin.

It was time to begin.

Xxxx

A dark figure moved through the branches silently, their gaze never leaving a man leaging against a tree in a small clearing beneath. Not a single sound was heard as the figure moved from branch to branch, taking light steps before slowly lowering to the ground. Taking a few more steps, the figure stood behind the tree that the man was leaning on, with a kunai prepared to strake. In a sudden burst of speed, the figure moved toward the man, thrusting the kunai toward his neck. The attack failed however when the man caught their wrist with his hand.

"Nice try, Kyuu, but not good enough," the man said, not even bothering to look at his attacker.

The attacker, now revealed as Kyuu, didn't say anything, choosing to swing his other arm with a kunai in hand at the man. The man leaned back, dodging the swing before kneeing Kyuu in the stomach and dropping him on the ground.

"Not giving up I see," the man smirked.

"I'll get you one day, Zabuza-sensei," Kyuu said with a growl before standing up and placing both kunai in his pouch.

Zabuza snorted. "I'd like to see you try, brat," he said. "Now get ready, we're moving out," he then walked toward the other side of the clearing where they set camp.

Kyuu nodded and followed after his sensei before they began to clear the camp. "Where now?"

"We are searching for a bandit camp that has been raiding a village few miles from here. We are to take them all out before getting our reward from the chief of the village," Zabuza said.

Kyuu nodded and the two cleared the camp and covered their tracks before jumping to the trees beginning their search of the bandits.

Zabuza glanced at his student. It was four years ago when he took him in and the boy changed a lot during that time. He grew taller and his muscled physique was showing. His hair grew longer and he tied it into a pony tail. While retaining its spikes, he dyed it black at the behest of his sensei. Blond hair was too showy and people would easily remember it. His outfit also changed from the standard academy uniform. He was now wearing a black tight sleeveless shirt with a hood attached to protect his hair from the rain so the dye wouldn't wash off and black pants with grey knee high sandals. He also had a grey sash wrapped around his waist and bandages around his lower face and neck using them to hide his whisker marks which were even more showy than his blond hair and black leather fingerless gloves covering his forearms. Also, he had a standard Kiri ninjato strapped to his lower back.

His looks were not the only thing that changed. He also became much stronger under Zabuza's tutelage. Everything the man threw at him, he absorbed like a sponge. He excelled in kenjutsu most which wasn't surprising considering who his sensei was. His taijutsu was also very strong and he could defeat a person twice his size with his fists alone. His ninjutsu was his second weakest art but still very formidable. He mastered the three must-have techniques every ninja knew, as well as Kiri's signature, Kirigakure no Jutsu. His genjutsu was practically non-existent, all he could do was to dispel an illusion but never cast one.

His growth turned him into a ninja on par with cuunin and even low level jounin. Zabuza also taught him the art of Silent Killing and Kyuu could assassinate anyone who didn't have good awareness of his surroundings.

All in all, he grew stronger, which was all that mattered.

The two jumped through the trees for some time, keeping their senses alert. The bandit camp in question was getting closer as they could already feel faint energies of the bandits. It took them another hour before they stood on the branches overlooking the camp. They were unseen by the bandits and unheard as they used hand signs to make a plan.

The camp wasn't very large, having only four fairly small tents surrounding a camp fire. By a first count, there were only fifteen bandits. Four were circling the clearing where the camp was set, keeping watch for any disturbances. Five of them sat around the fire, eating roasted meat. Other six were in the tents resting or counting their loot.

With the plan concluded, the two ninja sprang into action. Kyuu took two bandits on the west side of the clearing while Zabuza went after the two on the east. Silently, each took out their targets before they moved toward the camp. With a nod to each other, they cut the sides of the tent and moved inside.

Kyuu's tent was bigger and had three bandits resting on a makeshift beds. Without making a sound, he pulled out a kunai and sliced the throats of the three, killing them instantly. Going back out, he sneaked around the camp and crouched behind the second tent.

Meanwhile, Zabuza quickly dispatched a single bandit before moving out and around toward another tent. Seeing his student at the ready, he gave a nod and the two sliced the tents again. Both tents had a single enemy inside and they were taken out immediately. Moving toward the entrance of the tent, Kyuu peeked outside and saw the five remaining bandits. He spared a single thought before slowly pulling out his ninjato out of its sheath.

The plan was to take the bandits around the camp and inside the tents as fast as possible. Then Kyuu would take out the remaining five outside. He took a deep breath and focused.

With a burst of speed, he rushed outside and sliced the necks of the two bandits closest to him. With the sound of their pained screams, the attention was on them and Kyuu managed to kill one more bandit. Now the attention was on him and he had to jump back to avoid being smashed by a giant sledgehammer.

"You son of a bitch!" one of the remaining bandits roared. "You're dead!"

With a swing of his sledgehammer the bandit rushed at Kyuu ready to crush his skull while the other bandit pulled out his sword and rushed around the boy to attack him from behind. Kyuu saw them both as he leaned back to avoid the hammer, raising his ninjato above his head to block the attack of the second bandit. Pushing his arms out, he shoved the sword swinging bandit back before spinning around and stabbed him in the chest.

With the bandit's life draining from his eyes, he pulled his sword out and spun around and swung his blade at the incoming sledgehammer, knocking it away from him. Seeing the bandit temporarily off balance, Kyuu slammed his shoulder into him, knocking him on the ground. Not wasting any moment, he slammed his foot in the downed bandit's chest and sliced his neck with his sword.

Swiping the blood off of his blade he sighed and sheathed it back before looking at the incoming form of his sensei.

"Good work, kid," Zabuza said. "Now loot their bodies and we'll be on our way. I want to reach the village before dark."

Kyuu nodded and began looting the bodies, taking the money they had and giving it to Zabuza. Soon they were on the way, jumping across the trees toward the village.

As they traveled, Kyuu glanced at the man who was his sensei for the last four years. In all honesty he hated the man. He did ever since he began to form his own opinions about the world around him. He was thankful that the man trained him, but he still hated him. Zabuza was a cold and ruthless individual. He would often play with their marks, slicing them bit by bit to inflict pain but not to take their life even though he easily could. He also tortured people without any reason other than his own amusement. Kyuu had no qualms about killing in cold blood due to following orders but sick antics of his sensei disgusted him.

Zabuza was also fond of women, raping them with each chance he got. He usually did that to female members of bandits they were set after but he had no problems with taking innocent women of the roads and having his way with them. Kyuu had to stop himself several times from killing the man when he would hear screams and cries of helpless women. He couldn't kill him because he felt indebted to the man but also because he knew he couldn't. Last time it happened, Kyuu knew he was too weak to kill the man even when he was fully focused on the woman he was defiling.

Kyuu respected the man for his strength, but hated him for everything else.

Sun was beginning to set when the two reached the village. Jumping on the road, the two walked inside, heading toward the chief's office. It didn't take long to reach it and soon they stood in front of the door.

"I'll do this alone kid," Zabuza said, getting a confused look from the boy. "I have another task for you."

"Which is?" Kyuu asked. Zabuza never sent him away when it was time to pick up the reward.

"Go to the bar, get a drink and fuck a woman," Kyuu's eyes went wide at that. "Seduce her, rape her I don't give a shit. When you meet me outside the village in the morning, you better have your cherry popped or I'll shove my sword up your ass."

Kyuu stayed silent in shock for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of you losing your shit when a hot chick shakes her hips for you. You lose your cool every single time Ameyuri rubs her tits against you," Zabuza said with annoyance clearly present in his voice. "Not to mention where you almost got killed when that assassin bitch flashed you. You can't resist a woman until you fuck one so before I see you again, you better do that."

With that being said, Zabuza entered the office and shut the door behind him, preventing Kyuu to argue or follow. The boy stood still for a moment before looking around for a bar. Seeing one, he walked inside and sat at the bar before ordering a drink.

"Aren't ya too young to drink?" the bartender asked him, pouring sake in a cup nonetheless.

"If I can kill, I can drink," Kyuu replied before downing the cup and motioned for the man to leave the bottle. The man shrugged before leaving the boy on his own.

Kyuu meanwhile began to think while he drunk. How the hell was he going to get a woman in his bed? He was a damn kid with basically no experience with women. Sure he was taller than kids his age and he was handsome if Ameyuri's words were true but he didn't know how to ask a girl out. It would be easier to flip off Yagura and get away with it than getting a woman in his bed.

Rape was out of the question too. He's rather get stabbed by Zabuza than have his way with an unwilling woman. Rapists were the lowest class of scum in his opinion and he would never allow himself to become one.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a woman who sat on a chair next to him and ordered herself a drink. As she drunk her beverage, she would glance at Kyuu every now and then, watching as he emptied his bottle while deep in thought. Seeing him trying to pour more sake out of the bottle, not noticing that the bottle was empty, she decided to take pity on a troubled boy and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" Kyuu asked with a voice that was slightly more high-pitched than usual.

"You seem troubled," the woman said with a small smile. "I thought maybe I could help."

Kyuu shook the cobwebs out of his head and took a good look at the woman. She looked no older than twenty and was very beautiful with long black hair and pretty chocolate eyes. She was also slightly more curvaceous than other girls her age he would meet on his travels, but the soft skin and well-tended features showed she was not a ninja. She was wearing a pink kimono with a flower pattern that hugged her body and reached her ankles, with a pair of sandals on her feet.

Kyuu stopped looking at her with a small blush when he saw her eyeing him back with a playful smirk and ordered another bottle of sake. "Um it's alright. I'll figure something out, don't worry," his words came out slightly more shaky due to the alcohol but she could still understand him.

She however gently grabbed his wrist, preventing him from pouring more sake in his cup and used her other hand to turn his face toward hers. "I've been watching you getting drunk for a while now and I don't see you any closer to the solution."

"And you decided to offer your help from the goodness of your heart?" he asked sarcastically, getting a nod from the young girl. "And what can you do, you're a civilian."

The girl pinched his cheek. "I may be a civilian and I don't know much about ninja and your problems," she began as Kyuu rubbed his cheek. "But your sharing your problems with someone could ease your heart and help you at least a little," she then cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled at him. "So tell me, what's wrong?"

"I-I was given a task by my sensei but I don't know how to complete it," he explained quietly with a small blush on his face. The girl didn't say anything but prompted him to continue with a smile. "It's umm… well how do I put it."

The girl giggled watching him stutter. "It's ok, you can whisper it in my ear if you want."

Kyuu looked at her and nodded before leaning toward her and whispering something in her ear. Her face reddened slightly hearing what the boy had to do but as soon as he finished, she giggled again seeing his embarrassed blush.

"That does seem difficult," she said teasingly.

"Well it is," Kyuu huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh I don't know," she said with a giggle. "You're going to have to think hard about it."

Kyuu gave her a deadpan look. "Yeah, tanks a lot lady," he then scratched his head in thought. "I never asked your name."

The girl smiled as she offered him her hand. "My name is Haku. And I believe I didn't ask yours either."

Kyuu shook her hand, holding it a bit longer. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin against his calloused rough palm. "I don't have a name. I was never given one."

Haku looked slightly shocked and placed her other hand on his hand that still held hers. "How could you not have a name?"

"I didn't have any parents to give me one," he said with a shrug. "And my sensei never found me worthy to have one."

Haku looked slightly angered at that. "Everyone should have a name," she said, squeezing his hand gently.

"Ever since I remember, I was only known as Kyuu," he said with a far-away look in his eyes. "Number Nine."

Haku could only look at him with sadness in her eyes. It seemed so unfair for someone not to have a name, even more so when someone thought they had a right of choosing whether or not to bestow a name on someone. His sensei seemed like a really despicable person simply because of that reason.

She couldn't even begin to think how she would end up in his situation. Sure she wasn't a ninja and she could not even begin to understand the cruelty of the shinobi world but having something as simple as a name was what made a person. It was their identity, their proof of existence and they had a right to have one. With a sigh, she realized that nothing would come from this conversation. Kyuu seemed oddly indifferent about it and she was becoming more downtrodden with each passing moment.

"Why don't you tell me something about you then," Haku said, changing the subject with a small smile. "You must have some very interesting stories, being a ninja and all."

Kyuu looked thoughtful for a moment as he poured himself another cup of sake. "Not really. Most of the times we just clean up bandit camps. They can't use chakra and their combat skills are extremely basic," he downed his cup. "Sometimes we hunt ninja though, nukenins from Kiri or any other ninja village who wound up within the borders."

"Nukenins?" Haku repeated with interest. "What is that?"

"Those are ninja who abandoned their village. Traitors or failures usually," Kyuu said. "Most of the time they are low leveled punks who thought they are too strong for their village, they are easy to dispose of. Sometimes we run into someone stronger so sensei jumps in if I can't handle them."

"Sounds dangerous," Haku said with a slight shiver. Kyuu talked about death like it was nothing out of the ordinary. He seemed almost like it would be strange if he didn't kill anyone. For someone who never witnessed an act of killing it was rather scary.

Kyuu nodded. "It is," he said as he raised his shirt just above his abs. Haku blushed seeing the toned abdominal muscles of the ninja, but it quickly subsided when her eyes focused on a scar going diagonally down his left side. "I got this when I lost focus during a fight with a Kumgakure nukenin. He was a Raiton user and his blade cut through me like butter."

Haku let her hand move forward and she lightly traced the scar with her finger. "Horrible," she whispered before looking up into his eyes. "Is this your only scar?"

Kyuu nodded as he lowered his shirt back. "Smaller scars I get heal over time and it's like I never had them. This was the first time I actually came close to losing my life so I guess the scar stayed as a reminder of my failure," he drank another cup to still the shiver from remembering the fierce eyes of the ninja that almost killed him. "And that's basically it. All my other battles ended in a victory."

Haku sighed hearing that. He had such a strange outlook on life that it baffled her. "Do you ever rest and relax for a bit?"

Kyuu looked confused. "Well I train when I'm not taking the missions."

Haku shook her head with a soft chuckle. "Not like that. Do you ever do something fun, something unrelated to your ninja business."

"I only train and do missions," Kyuu replied with a shake of his head. "Sometimes I drink and that's it."

Haku could only sigh. Kyuu wasn't the first ninja she met but he was definitely the strangest. "Well isn't there something fun you'd like to do?"

Fun? That was a strange concept for him. He never really thought about doing anything other than training, killing and drinking, latter being thrust upon by his sensei. Kyuu only shook his head at her question with a confused expression on his face.

"Would you like me to show you something fun you can do when you're not training or doing missions?" Haku asked cryptically with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Um sure?" Kyuu replied with an unsure nod.

Haku smiled and they paid for their drinks before she took his hand and led him out of the bar. Moments later they were walking through the dark streets, Haku leading with a slight skip in her step and Kyuu following dumbly. Soon they found themselves in front of a small two-story building. Leading him up the stairs on the side of the building, Haku unlocked the door of the apartment on the second floor and pushed him inside. Kyuu looked around himself as haku entered behind him and locked the door behind her.

The apartment was pretty small, with a comfortable looking living room right at the entrance. A two seat couch was laid out on the back wall of the room and a small coffee table was put in front of it. Several paintings filled the wall and a larger number of potted plants found their place on empty surfaces. On the left, two more doors were present, one leading to the bedroom and the other to the bathroom. Kyuu stood in place, looking around for a while before turning to Haku with a question on his mind.

He was stopped from asking it when a pair of soft lips connected with his.

Kyuu froze in shock as he realized that Haku was kissing him, ample time for her to sneak her arms up his chest and wrap them around his neck. It took him few moments to come to his senses, the feeling of her soft lips on his felt amazing and he unconsciously put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and parted his lips to return the kiss. It lasted for almost a minute before Haku pulled back a bit, her forehead resting on his as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Did you like that?" she asked a soft whisper.

"Yeah…" Kyuu replied, equally quiet and slightly dazed from the first kiss he ever had.

Haku smiled and took his hand. "Then you will like this even more," she said as he began leading him to the bedroom.

Kyuu followed behind her, his eyes never leaving her frame as she turned to face him before she sat on the bed. Moving her hands to his waist, Haku undid his sash and dropped it with his sword on the floor. Tugging the hem of his shirt up, Kyuu took the hint and removed his shirt and bandages before dropping them on the floor thus giving her full view of his toned torso.

Haku placed both of her hands on his stomach, tracing his abs before leaning closer as she began to place soft kisses over his stomach. Her hot breath on his skin felt so good that he released few quiet gasps. Placing several more kisses across his abs, Haku stood up and spun him around before pushing him on the bed. With their eyes locked, she began to undo the sash that held her kimono closed, before taking it off slowly and dropping it on the floor.

She was naked under the kimono and her body was amazing. With fair skin, fairly large and firm breasts and beautifully curved hips she looked like a goddess. Kyuu could honestly say he hadn't seen a more beautiful woman before.

Seeing his eyes appreciate her form made her smile softly and she slowly crawled on top of him, getting face-to-face with him again. This time though Kyuu took the initiative and put his hands on her cheek and lower back before pulling her down in a kiss. Their lips met in a hot kiss that was so primal yet so sensual. Haku kissed him back with passion as her hands rubbed his chest.

When they separated, they gazed at each other with lust and hunger yet Kyuu's eyes had a glimmer of curiosity in them. Seeing that, Haku smiled, silently conveying to leave everything to her and began kissing down his neck, chest and stomach before reaching his pants. She grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers, pulling them down to release his hard member. Moving further back, she removed his sandals and pants before moving up to situate herself between his legs by placing her hands on this thighs.

Moving her head closer, Haku licked along the length of his dick before kissing the tip softly. Hearing him gasp in pleasure she kissed her way up his body and nibbled his chin before straddling him, resting wet pussy on his dick. Looking into his eyes, she wasted no time as she lifted her hips slightly and guided him inside her.

They both moaned in pleasure as she lowered herself on him, letting his entire length fill her. Putting her hands on his chests, she balanced herself for a few moments to adjust to his dick before making a slow raise and drop of her hips, resulting in another set of moans between the two. She then did it again, only this time she didn't stop but continued to slowly ride him while he placed his hands on her hips.

Her riding gradually picked up speed and her fingers gripped at his chest as pleasurable shivers ran through her body. Looking at his face, Haku saw Kyuu's eyes close as her walls gripped his dick and sucked him deeper inside her with every thrust of her hips. She was moaning louder as she doubled her thrusting and hearing his pleasurable groans made her even more excited.

It wasn't long before her walls gripped even tighter on his dick and she could feel her climax approaching. At the same time, Kyuu felt something inside him that he never felt before, something ready to erupt out of him very soon. They moaned in unison as they reached their orgasms.

Letting her body fall on his chest, Haku took several moments to catch her breath after her entire body shook from her climax. Moving her head up, she met his eyes and smiled as his arms wrapped around her frame.

"T-that was amazing," Kyuu said quietly, his breathing getting steadier.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Haku replied and kissed his chest. "Ready for round two?"

Kyuu could only nod.

Xxxx

Few hours later saw Kyuu lying on his back, sweaty and slowly catching his breath with an equally spent Haku lying next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. Her fingers lightly traced Kyuu's chest as her mind processed everything that happened during the last few hours. Kyuu was, in a nutshell, a stamina freak and which made up for his inexperience. His eagerness and determination helped out as well.

Looking at his face, Haku saw his breathing get back to normal and figured he could go again. She however could barely move her body from all the action she got. Her legs were unmovable as she intertwined them with Kyuu's and she was still in the process of getting her breathing back to normal.

"You know, for a sure time you sure figured it out fast enough," she said with a chuckle.

"I kinda let my instincts guide me," Kyuu replied and it was mostly true. At a certain point he simply let his instincts take over and went with the flow. It was sort of like when he was in a fight with an opponent he knew nothing about. Only it was much different.

"You have amazing instincts then," Haku said with a smile. "I wonder how you will do after getting some experience under your belt."

Kyuu only nodded quietly, somewhat lost in his thoughts over what has transpired tonight. He just lost his virginity with one of the most beautiful women he ever encountered and from her words, he wasn't bad at all. He made a small smile at the thought of doing this again in the future.

Now that their sexual moment was over, Haku looked at his face and realized that after tonight, he would be back in the world fighting for his life. It hurt her somewhat that people as young as him had to fight to survive, but she could understand it at least a little. Her father was a ninja after all.

"Why do you fight?" she asked him suddenly.

Kyuu was lost on words for a moment as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Haku sighed. "I mean why do you fight when you could possibly die at any moment. What is the reason you are risking our life every day?"

"I well-" Kyuu began but stopped himself. Why did he fight? It wasn't for Kirigakure, that was for certain. He held no love for the village. He wasn't fighting for Zabuza either since he hated the man most of the time. So what was the reason he fought? "I don't know. I've been following orders and fighting ever since I can remember. I don't know anything else."

Haku gave him a sad look. "Are you happy about that?" she asked him only to get a confused look from him. "Are you happy that you risk your life following something you don't truly believe in?"

Was he happy? Kyuu didn't know. He never felt happiness, at least the sort of happiness he would hear about during his travels. At most, he would be satisfied with something but he figured that wasn't what Haku was talking about. "I don't know. I never felt happiness so I can't tell."

Haku gave him a sorrowful look. With that, he told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't happy, that was for certain and she didn't like that. She wanted to help him, to show him what true happiness was but she could only do so much before she couldn't anymore. She was a civilian and Kyuu would never stop being a ninja. He had a look in his eyes that was meant for it. Well if she couldn't guide him all the way, she could at least push him in the right direction.

"I asked my father the same question," Haku began, remembering her deceased father. "And I will never forget what he told me" she smiled fondly as she looked Kyuu into his eyes. "A person is the strongest when they fight to protect someone precious to them."

"Someone precious?" Kyuu asked in confusion. "I don't have anyone like that."

Haku then put her hand on his cheek and softly rubbed his whisker marks. "Can you make me a promise then?" seeing him nod, she continued. "I want you to find happiness. Find precious people you will fight for and become truly strong. And find your name by yourself because you are worthy of having one."

The look in her eyes spoke so much even if he couldn't understand most of it. He could see though that she really meant what she said. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to fulfill that promise. He could see how much it meant to her. So he nodded. "I promise."

Hearing that, Haku smiled and kissed his chest. "Be happy. You deserve it," she said quietly and rested her head back on his shoulder.

No more words were said as the two closed their eyes and slowly drifted off. Kyuu could honestly say that he never slept more peacefully than tonight.

Xxxx

Kyuu opened his eyes early in the morning as the sun peaked through the windows. Taking a few moments, he remembered everything that was said before he fell asleep. He slowly untangled himself from the girl beside him and got off his bed. Dressing himself and strapping his sword on his lower back, he looked at Haku one last time. He doubted he would ever see her again and for some reason he wanted to engrave her beautiful form sleeping peacefully in his brain. Sending a ghost of a smile her way, he turned around and jumped through the window.

Landing on the ground in an alley by her building, he walked onto the main road and began walking toward the end of the village. Not many people were outside, mostly women buying groceries and elderly talking their morning walks. It didn't take him long to reach the outskirts of the village and he quickly jumped on the branch of the first three he saw and began to look for his sensei.

It didn't take long to find him as he could faintly sense him west of his current position. Turning towards his direction, he began jumping from branch to branch toward Zabuza. He frowned and stopped suddenly as he felt another signature with Zabuza, only this one was much weaker than the man's. If he had to guess, it was civilian. He began jumping again, only much quieter than before, not making a sound as he got loser. Finally stopping on a branch over a small clearing and frowned in disgust at what he saw.

Zabuza was down there and he wasn't alone. With him there was a young woman whose face was currently one filled with pain, disgust and hate, all directed at the man who was currently raping her. She wanted to scream and curse him but the kunai he held to her neck prevented her from doing that.

In a split second, Kyuu made his decision. If he wanted to fulfill the promise he made, he had to leave Zabuza. Only that wouldn't be easy at all. Zabuza would probably find him in few hours and he would be punished. And even if Zabuza didn't find him, he would have Kiri after his ass as he was sure the man would report his disappearance. There was only one solution to that problem and Kyuu had no problem with what he was about to do.

Lowering himself to the ground, he sneaked toward the man as quietly as possible with a kunai in his hand. With each step he took, he moved his hand into a better position so he could end the man's life easier. Finally stopping behind his target, Kyuu wasted no time and stabbed the man in his neck.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as he felt severe pain in his neck. His free hand immediately went to his throat when he opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt the blade being slowly pulled out. As the blade left his neck, blood began to spurt and he soon lost his balance from the blood loss and dropped on the ground. With last ounce of strength, he turned his head around to look at his attacker. His eyes widened at what, or rather who he saw.

"Y-you…" he gurgled out before life finally seeped out of his eyes and he became completely motionless.

"Me," Kyuu said quietly as he spared his former sensei one last look. Moving his gaze toward the woman, he saw her look at him thankfully and as she prepared to say something, Kyuu raised his hand to stop her. "Go."

The woman nodded and grabbed her clothes before giving the boy a smile and running away from the clearing.

Kyuu watched her depart before looking around. Finding what he looked for, he walked toward Zabuza's stuff which were laid under a tree nearby and grabbed the man's supply pouch as well as his massive cleaver. He nearly lost his balance as he swung the sword on his shoulder since he never held it before and he didn't know how heavy it was.

'This is it,' he thought as he looked at the sky. The early blue sky was now littered with dark clouds, yet he didn't consider it a dark omen. Rain soon began to fall and his hair slowly turned from black to blond as the dye was slowly being washed away. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he nodded to himself. Opening them again, he chose a direction and began to run that way.

With that, his journey truly began.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it and feel free to tell me your thoughts.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
